New Life, Different Time
by MessersMarauders
Summary: Hermione has been sent back in time, The marauders era. That was 1 year ago, follow Hermione through her sixth year with Marauder Mischeif, Teen chrushes, Classes, Magic and much more. Review!
1. Wakey wakey!

One day an accidental time turner user named Hermione Granger got blasted back to the time of the Marauders, but that day remains a mystery to us all, our story begins 1 year later when an 16 year old Hermione Granger and the Marauders were just starting their 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione Granger, woke up one sunny morning at 10:30AM, although this was non of Hermione's concern, she rolled over and tried to go back sleep until she saw the Muggle alarm clock on her bedside table that read 10:38AM, she jumped up with wide eyes and she heard her foster mother, which happened to be Peter Pettigrew's Aunt, twice removed, shout at her from the kitchen downstairs. "HERMIONE WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Hermione fell out of bed at this news and ran to her wardrobe, pulled out her underwear, socks, shirts, skirts and trousers and her Gryffindor robes and stuffed them all in her Hogwarts trunk which faintly read the letters 'H.G' she grabbed her school books, her dragon Heartstring wand and her small cauldron. She also got her guitar out of its box and put a shrinking spell on it and stuffed it in. Finally after dashing around the bedroom she put the trunk on bed and tried to close it, but after moments of struggling and wrestling against the trunk, she realised she would have to take drastic measures, so she casually sat on the trunk and pushed it down, and she closed the buckles on the side. She ran out of the room and dragged the case down the stairs, smacking the family house elf in the face on her way down and almost falling down the stairs. When she got to the last step she casually jumped down and ran to the kitchen.

"There you are!" Mrs. Rabnotte exclaimed. "Sorry Ariel." Hermione said stubbornly, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Ariel Rabnotte shouted, "I mean, sorry mom- I mean, mistress." Hermione said, "I forgot, mistress, not to call you by your name." Hermione backed off, "Surely I told you NOT to do that when you turned up on my doorstep!" Rabnotte spat, "I'm terribly sorry, mistress." Hermione said through near tears, still backing off until her back hit the cold stone wall, "YOU SHOULD BE! How dare you call me by my father's filthy Muggle name? You will do well to remember to call me 'Mistress' no more, no less. Am I understood?" She spat at the young Gryffindor, Hermione could do nothing but nod. "Good, now I order you to watch the bacon." At her 'mistresses' command she couldn't help but let out a small giggle, 'what happened to making the house elf do everything?' She wondered. Hermione was still quietly giggling to herself while she was turning over the bacon until Rabnotte shot her a death glare. 30 minutes later Hermione was ready to make her way to Kings Cross station and get on the Hogwarts express.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hermione Granger arrived at Kings cross station just in time to catch the legendary Hogwarts Express. She hauled her trunk onto the train and started dragging it down the aisle, searching for one specific compartment in which the Marauders were busy hiding their pranks for the year, all of them except for the most sensible of the bunch, Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony to his friends, who was quite happy in the corner, reading a book. See Remus Lupin wasn't like any other boy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had a secret. This was a secret that could only be told to his closest friends. Remus was a werewolf, the only people who wasn't his friends who knew about his condition, was the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione knocked on the door and it slid open. "Hermione!" James exclaimed, and jumped up, stepping on Peter in the process and making him squeak. "Hey." Hermione said simply and forced a smile, Peter reminded her of her foster- mother, Ariel Rabnotte. A death Eater and the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Being a Death Eater, Rabnotte had no trouble in torturing Hermione with the Cruciatus curse and she forced Hermione to call her 'Mistress'. God knows how she would react to Hermione calling her 'Professor' though she would like the fact that she was allowed to boss everyone around. Ariel 'Mistress' Rabnotte was also Wormtail's Aunt twice removed. "Hey, 'Mione." Remus yawned. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before Remus, being his curious self asked, "What?" "What happened to you?" Hermione broke out. "Full moon thought you would have remembered that, what with Mrs. Rabnotte being best friends with… _**Fenrir Grayback**_" Remus said, almost scared to say the name Fenrir, almost as scared as wizards and witches were by the name 'Voldemort'. "Wouldn't know much about him, me and Rabnotte don't really see eye to eye. We don't talk at all most of the time." Hermione replied for Moony to say a simple 'Oh'.

Hours passed and none of them talked during the whole trip because James was casually attempting to turn his owl into a series of colours until one certain red headed girl named Lily Evans came knocking (A/N:2 Harry potter and the philosopher's stone movie quotes alert(Sorry)) "Oh, your practising magic? Let's see then!" She said a little giddily, "Oh, uhh... Ok. "He cleared his throat, "Sunshine's, seas, broccoli ,fire…" James was saying, "Make this stupid-" Suddenly the sparks that was coming of his wand burst into flames in his face. "You sure that a real spell? Not very good, is it, James? Anyway, I think we'll be arriving soon, you 4 better change into your robes. Hermione, are you coming?" Lily asked, "Oh, Sure."Hermione smiled and the two walked out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Fight!

Finally after hours on the train, the Hogwarts Express slowly came to a halt just outside the school of magic which was none other than Hogwarts. To Hermione it felt like she had come home after a long time at a dreadful summer camp. She and Lily Evans, her best friend and Head-Girl for Gryffindor, jumped out of the carriage and walked down the platform, it wasn't until they got to the end when they heard James 'Prongs' Potter running up to them and shouting, "Evans! Wait! Granger, make her stop!" Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided to make lily stop in her tracks anyway, 'It'll be fun to watch what happens between the two.' She thought. Soon enough Prongs jumped in front of Lily and Hermione, "Out of the way Potter, or I'll hex you again." Lily threatened, and Hermione laughed at this. On the last day of their 5th year James, for about the 58th time as Sirius had counted which Hermione had to admit was new for him, most of the time he never counted anywhere above 20 tops, had asked Lily out while being half naked with 'Go out with me Evans?' written all over his chest in green ink, which in James' eyes was supposed to resemble the petals of a lily, Lily reacted to this unspoken question by quickly and unexpectedly pulling out her wand from her back pocket and hexing him right where it hurts the most.

It seemed that James was also thinking about this because he was staring of into the distance with glazed eyes, "Yeaaah… let's not talk about that, might spoil the mood, know what I mean? Go out with me?" He said and winked, just as Lily was about to get her wand out Remus came running out of the train, after James. 'Enter extremely cute werewolf, right on cue' Hermione thought, giggling away to herself once again. When Moony finally reached the group, he started panting like an over exercised dog. "J-James, why do …. You have to… run so … f-fast."He said, still trying to catch his breath when finally he straightened up and looked at Lily's now flaming red face, "Oh, I see Prongs has asked you out again, great way to start the year!" Remus joked but Lily was certainly not in the mood for it.

Suddenly an almost too familiar voice yelled from over the trains exit, "Moony! Prongs! Wormtail and I didn't get the wonderful invitation on this social gathering! Hello Evans, Granger." Lily growled at Sirius, while Hermione kindly said "Hi." Remus saw tension build up between the two and decided it was best to change the subject.

"Hey Padfoot, you know Narcissa was made the new Head Girl for Slytherin?" Remus said, trying his best to keep the two from murdering each other. "She is? No I didn't know. Aw, I'm actually happy for her." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why would _you _care? After all its you who wished you wasn't a Black." Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin, said in an unusual creepy voice that would make even the toughest wizard shiver. Hermione watched as Sirius' goofy grin changed into that of a mischief maker.

"Ah Bellary, of course I would care what dear Crissy achieves in life, after all she's a lot kinder than you, and a lot more likeable." He said.

"Don't you dare, call me that horrid nickname!" she snarled,

Sirius gasped and looked hurt, "Oh why ever not Bellary, I call Narcissa, Crissy. It's only fair don't you think?"

"_No!_ I don't call you by a silly nickname! It is certainly not fair!"

"Well I would let you call me Padfoot, but unfortunately for you only my closest friends are allowed to call me that, Sorry."

All of a sudden Bellatrix grabbed Sirius' shirt and held it up, though it didn't do much damage in Sirius' shoes since he was fairly taller than her. "You better watch out, Black. This year I'm going to specialize in dunking people's heads in the prefect's toilets!" she threatened

"Bless, poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it, it might be sick. Plus, you're too thick to be a perfect so how could you get in there in the first place, I do believe the castle too big for your little brain to cope with, too many floors, corridors, know what I mean?" Padfoot said and with that ran off before Bellatrix grabbed him again, but she walked off, empty handed and humiliated.

When the coast was clear, the remaining marauders, Lily and Hermione burst out into a fit of laughs and walked over to the carriage Sirius had just ran into and got in.


	4. The feast

As the 6 Gryffindors made their way to the feast, they came across an old 'enemy', Severus Snape, "Well, well. If it isn't Lupin." Snape said from a dark corner, as Remus turned around, the others stopped in their tracks. "I've been thinking, over the summer, about what the others call you and I've come to a conclusion on the reason of this name." He said slowly and Remus sighed in boredom, "Go on then, guess away." Remus said in a lazy tone, "You're a werewolf." Severus said almost a little too loud as for people to look at him. After a long awkward silence and Moony looking like a goldfish out of water, Sirius decided to break it down with a worried, forced laugh. "Ha! Oh, snivellus you amuse me." Padfoot laughed and James joined in, "Yeah, how could Moon- Remus, how could Remus be a werewolf? Dumbledore wouldn't let him in the school." As Prongs was saying this Peter squeaked a laugh, "Yes, there's no reason for the disappearing on full moons." He was saying until Remus shot him a death glare, "So he is a werewolf! I knew it." Snape said again too loudly, when all of a sudden Hermione kissed him straight on the lips and made Severus' eyes go wide in pure shock, Hermione ran off screaming, "You owe me!" Remus chuckled, "We do indeed."

The remaining friends walked to the great doors, Sirius leading and in the process running into it face first, "Omph!" Padfoot rubbed his face, "I meant to do that." He said, smirking, "Of course." The marauders replied. In the Great hall they were greeted by Hermione wiping her tongue and drinking as much Pumpkin Juice as she could. Remus sat down next to her, Sirius sat, or rather tumbled on the bench next to were James was sitting which happened to be across from Lily and Peter sat on the end, already stuffing his face with pie. Hermione shot Remus a glare as he sat down, as tough nothing had happened, "What?" He asked curiously, "You owe me _so_ much!"

"I know, don't worry. I'll let you copy my Potion notes or something."

"That doesn't cover _anything_! And I happen to be one of the best in our year at Potions."

"Muggle Studies then."

"I used to live with muggles, you daft dimbo!"

"Hmph, Divi-"

"I don't want to copy any notes! I stopped Severus from letting out your secret and you award me with _notes_?!"

"I'd take your offer, mate." Sirius butted in.

"Well of course, _you_ would." Hermione snapped.

"Alright, don't get your underwear in a twist." Sirius said.

"I'll twist your underwear." Hermione said threateningly.

"Woaah, alright. Stop arguing and everyone's underwear will stay untwisted." James said and went back to gazing dreamily at Lily, who was starting to get uncomfortable.

"'Mione, have you finished here, I don't know about you but im going to the dorms before you and Sirius rip each other to shreds." Lily said, trying to get away from James stares and at the same time stopping the tension between the two.

"Yeah…" Hermione replied still glaring at Remus who was currently putting his hands up as a sign of surrender, then she turn to Sirius, who was messily eating jelly.

"Do you ever stop eating?" She said in disgust.

"What? Sorry I'm hungry."

She put down her cup of Pumpkin Juice hard on the table unintentionally and it splashed all over the marauders.

"Aw c'mon, Hermione!" James said "It took my mum like 4 hours to get the stain out of this shirt from the time we did that prank with the flobberworms!"

"James guess what?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"I don't really care, I have bigger fish to fry."

And with that she and Lily made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
